


Taste of You

by penelopesaidoh



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelopesaidoh/pseuds/penelopesaidoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lea/Cory first-time drabble. A little rough and it's mostly an excuse for heartbreak-easing porn. (Mature audiences only!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough little drabble of an unrealistic imagining of how Lea and Cory could have had their first sexual contact. It's been a bit invalidated since Lea revealed that *something* happened between them at the very beginning of _Glee_ which they didn't pursue for the sake of the show. I'm not gonna give it a time frame except that in my head she was technically dating someone else when this happened.
> 
> If it seems abrupt in parts, it is. This was originally posted on FF.net last year.. I'm in the process of adding on to it.

They flirted all the time, but it was always innocent. It was always sweet and PG-rated and it had never really held the promise of anything substantial. She had always carefully ignored it when Amber or Mark tried to tell her that Cory wanted to be more than her friend. But today she fees like she won't make it another night without satisfying that curiosity. The combination of an insanely stressful work schedule, a boyfriend who makes her feel less than desirable, and a beautiful, flirtatious costar who was constantly within reach and grinning at her like she was his favorite person in the world-- well, all of that put together finally makes her snap emotionally and decide to push things in a direction that she knows they're not ready for. 

So she seeks out Cory and makes up some ridiculous excuse to get him alone. She asks him if she can hear the sound system in his new car. (He'd only been bragging about the stupid car all week.) It’s a completely flimsy request, and he gives her a strange look, but then his eyes turn just a bit suspicious and his mouth quirks up, and she thinks he must know that she’s just really really bad at this. 

They end up walking out of the studio after 11:30 that night. Luckily, most of the rest of the cast has already left and there are just a few scattered cars of crew members left in the lot. He leads her to his new SUV and makes to open the passenger door, but she brushes past him to the back door and slides into the wide back seat. She stares at her knees while she waits for him to figure her out and go around to the other side of the car and slip in next to her. 

He doesn’t say anything at first, and during those few moments of silence, she thinks about backing out. She thinks about making up some crazy problem that she had wanted to talk to him about in private and just change the entire direction that this is going in. But, being Cory, he has to break the tension. He nudges her gently with an elbow and says, “You’re being very strange tonight, you know.”

She scoots closer to close the distance between their thighs and leans her head against his shoulder. “I know,” she responds.

“Is something wrong?” And that much has to be obvious to him. She's never at such a loss for words, so self-conscious, scared that she's going to throw the both of them over the edge of cliff any second now.

“No.”

“So…. you’re okay?” He wraps his arm around her shoulders and he sounds genuinely concerned. She begins to wonder if he doesn’t actually know what she’s trying to do here.

She drops a hand onto his thigh then, and turns her face into his neck and nods. His skin is soft and warm and familiar and he somehow smells so good even after dance rehearsal. She feels her pulse quicken, and she's really starting to lose all of her courage here. She’s not sure she knows how to make the leap, and in that moment of panic, she lets herself doubt that he’d even want her that way.

But after a few seconds, he tightens an arm around her shoulders and she hears a small laugh rumble out of him and he says, “If you’re trying to make out with me, you’re really making it a lot more difficult than it needs to be.”

And it's probably a joke, an attempt to lighten whatever mood he feels settling over them, but she’s so fucking grateful for that lead-in that she doesn’t even take a moment to think before she pulls his head just a couple of inches closer and slides her lips over his. He responds like kissing her is a reflex. It’s nothing very new at first. She’s kissed him dozens of times before. Even sliding her leg over to straddle his hips while they kiss is familiar, but she’s keenly aware of how alone they are and how this means something completely different from every other kiss they’ve ever shared. She lets him suck on her tongue and fondle her ass and wrap his hands around her waist and brush his thumbs against the undersides of her breasts. She pushes her hips against his in a grinding motion and tugs on his hair and moans into his mouth and generally behaves in a way that she just knows will ruin their friendship and permanently change the way they look at one another.

When she feels his hands warm and large against the bare skin of her belly, she feels a delightful and terrible tingling sensation settle low in her belly, and she pulls back to breathe and grabs onto his shoulders. “I don’t… I don’t think this should go too far.” He gives her a look, starts to say something, but she runs over it with, “Is it okay if I just go down on you?”

His face changes instantly then. His lips part and his eyes widen before he looks at her suspiciously again. “Is that what you were after this whole time?”

She manages to choke out the word ‘yes’ this time instead of just nodding.

He lets his head fall back against the seat with a mumbled, “Fuck, Lea, you can have whatever you want. Just. God. Anything.”

He sounds breathy and desperate, and for the first time she thinks that maybe he does know how she’s feeling. How much she’s thought about him and his body and how he would taste on her tongue, how she would feel with the whole weight of him pressing her down. Maybe he thinks the same things about her.

He doesn’t allow her to do all the work. He unbuckles his belt before pulling it away and working at the buttons of his jeans before she takes over. He lifts his hips to allow her to pull his jeans and boxers just low enough to free his dick. For a moment, she just looks. Takes in the sight of the part of him that she’s wondered about and fantasized about in a way that she never really had when it came to guys in the past. There’s just something about this man and the way he touches her and the way he looks at her and never ever pushes her, and it’s beyond satisfying to have this proof of his desire.

She rubs a hand along his thigh and grips the base of him with the other. He watches her closely when she brings her face in to rest him against her cheek and feel the softness of his skin and inhale his scent. She hears him groan, feels fingertips gently move over her face, and then a soft whisper of something that sounds like ‘so beautiful’. 

His hands stay on her. Tangled in her hair, rubbing against her shoulders, cupping her cheek, but they’re always soft and gentle, trying to encourage her along but never forcing anything. 

She hears his sound of shocked arousal when she manages to take him all the way down. She thinks that he probably never imagined giving head was one of her special skills. She’s thought about this moment too many times already to hold back and savor the moment. She works him steadily, rarely letting him slip completely from her lips, never letting him lose contact with her tongue, humming whenever she gets her lips down to the base of him. She lets him come in her mouth and swallows him down, licks at the slit and strokes him gently as he comes down from the high of his orgasm. 

He pulls her back up into his lap and takes her mouth, licking every bit of his taste from her before sliding his hands under her skirt. He's got one large hand cupping her bottom and fingers on the other hand are moving to push her panties aside, and to it takes all of her will power to stop him. 

She grabs his hand, brings it to rest against her chest, and looks at him with apology. “I can’t. Not yet.” She doesn’t know how to express what she’s feeling, but he seems to get the message because he doesn’t argue. He just lets his forehead rest against hers, breathing against her lips and brushing her hair back with gentle fingers.

“I want you. I want you _all the time_ ,” he tells her with soft sincerity. She sees the focus in his eyes and wonders how she could have been so stupidly unaware this whole time.

She doesn’t say anything to that. She’s not sure what she wants to say. Or what he might want to hear.

Still. He doesn’t push her. “Just think about that.”

\-------------

The first thing she does when she gets home is shower. She stands under lukewarm water and tries to calm her body and resist the urge to call Cory and ask him to come over and finish her off. Her plan to get her hands and her mouth on him and work out her itchy yearning curiosity doesn't seem to have paid off. She crawls into bed and spends half an hour trying to fall asleep before finally giving into the need. She comes quickly with her fingers against her clit and the memory of him heavy on her tongue.


End file.
